


Shards of Thievery

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Series: Shadows of Thievery [1]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett only has three rules: don’t trust anyone, work alone and only kill as a last resort. But there was a time that it wasn’t so. As a young boy, just starting to work as thief, Garrett relies in the friendship of few.</p><p>During an odd job involving pickpocketing a key, Garrett becomes friends with an unlikely person. Their friendship grows around strange things and bad habits. Until a job turns friend to foe and is survival of the fittest.</p><p>As blood has been shed, when it comes to point the finger, who takes the blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Night

Everything about that day had been strange, but the night was more so. In the afternoon Garrett came to find his friend, Basso with company, a client. A young man, a kid, around Garrett’s age more or less, reeking of opium and clearly affected by it, offering a job to a reluctant Basso. The job was well paid, but it was an odd one. The kid wanted someone to pickpocket a man to steal a key. The client would be waiting then in an address at Dayport Center, and would pay for the key once it revealed to be the right one.

Basso had stared at Garrett while the job was described, his expression a puzzle to the young boy. It was an unusual job. They had never been paid to steal keys. They had stolen keys to steal something else a client had asked, but a key? This was new, strange and unheard. Basso was reluctant to the take the job, but once the pay was showed, he said yes and the kid left with a grin, groggily and unsteadily, saying something about there being “great rewards” for their “brave deeds

Curious, Garrett crossed his arms, staring at Basso, one brow lifted as he waited for the safecracker to say something. Basso was a boxman in his mid twenties. Not very tall, average sized, with a scruffy beard and scruffy short brown hair, not fat, but not particularly slim, he wasn’t fast or quick, but he was skilled. His face was kind, with small eyes, a big nose, and hairy brows. He always had bags under his eyes and looked tired most of the time, smelling of ale and wine and sometimes woman’s perfume. Basso always wore an old top hat and simple puffy shirt and vest, of low quality but comfortable and warm enough. His posture was always slightly hunched and the man was prone to smiling and grinning.

Despite his official job being a boxman, Basso was also a safecracker and a fence and a known thief, just like his father before him. If there was a safe no one could open, or a combination lost, Basso could get the safe open in no time. That’s how Garrett and Basso got together. Garrett met Basso after the boxman saved him from getting his hand cut by a Watchman who caught a much younger Garrett pickpocketing him. At first Basso had no interest of keeping Garrett around, leaving him with the Queen of Beggars, but quickly they started working together, when Basso realized Garrett’s use. They quickly became good friends and Basso started teaching Garrett how to properly steal. The fact that Garrett was quiet, fast and small made him a reliable thief for Basso, who was slow and big.

“So, will you do the job?”

“Not me, you,” Basso explained.

“Me? Alone?” Garrett asked surprised.

“Aye, I think you can handle it,” Basso said with a grin. “Not scared to pick someone’s pocket, are you? Or do you want big brother watching?” And he winked at Garrett.

With a frown, Garrett pouted, before answering with a angered, “Sod off, Basso! Of course I can do it!” And Basso laughed.

There it was another odd thing. Since Garrett started working with Basso a few years ago, he hadn’t done a job alone. Most of the time he did gigs with Basso or small jobs with other thieves, but never alone, Basso didn’t believe Garrett to be old or skilled enough to take on real thieving jobs on his own. Of course that irked Garrett, but Basso had never done him wrong, so he trusted his older friend’s judgement. He was certain he’d get bigger jobs the moment Basso believed him ready. For now he did mostly eavesdropping and pickpocketing gigs, getting into places first that required someone small.

“And who am I going to pickpocket?” Garrett asked.

“Barnaby Adkins, owns a metallurgy factory in Cinderfall and a business in Dayport,” Basso explained calmly.

“And where am I to find him?”

“The man also deals in the Black Market, supplies, weapons dealership and illegal transport of goods,” Basso explained. “The man gets around. You’ll find him around Wayside Docks. He owns a set of warehouses there, with his name on, can’t miss it.”

Garrett nodded. Seemed easy enough, the place was filled with stowaways, street-urchins and beggars. Garrett could valse right into the docks without being noticed or bothered by anyone. No one would bother unless he went into the warehouses or ships, but as long as he remained on the docks and streets, he was free to walk around. He could wait for the man outside, scout him out and then either bump into him or walk up to him from the back and slide his fingers into the pockets, going home with the contents of his pockets.

“How does he look like?”

“Tall, skinny for a rich man, trimmed beard and glasses, glossy brown hair. Handsome. Wears an expensive blue velvet suit. You should hurry, our client would like the key tonight.”

“And he’ll be around the docks?”

“Aye.”

“Okay, you can count on me,” Garrett reassured before he finally left.

He exited the office around Moorsditch. Basso had only recently moved there after a series of problems with a former client. It was a good place, not too overrun by Watch, and easy to access the Thieves’ Highway, making it easy for his thieves to come in and out. Magpies also overran the place, and Basso had taken a likeness in trying to domesticate them, though it seemed like a failed endeavor. So far, all he got was a lighter wallet a bunch of them making nest nearby for the free food. Well, something was bound to come out from that sooner or later.

The clattering of the machines working night and day, ships being built and docked and men shouting orders in a surly of familiar and foreign accents filled the docks over the scent of smoke and rotten fish. The streets were packed of weathered men and women, working the fish, the metal and the wood, Watchmen patrolled the docks and surrounding warehouses, beggars crumbled to the corners of the streets and urchins rushed through putting hands in pockets. On the dark shadows women winked and waved, sometimes even some men. The scents were overbearing, falling heavy around Garrett who kept his scarf covering most of his face, rubbing his hands together under the cold. He kept himself by a group of beggars and kids warming themselves by a brazier, eyes on the Adkins Warehouse, waiting for the man to leave.

He was halfway shattering his teeth under cold when the man finally left. Adkins was a tall man, young and handsome, around Basso’s age, a bit older but not much, exactly like Basso had described him, quite skinny for a rich man indeed. He left the building surrounded by workers and guards, talking with them as he made way to the boats to check the cargo surrounding them. Among the commotion of people around the Docks at all hours of the day and night, Garrett took this opportunity, silently, remaining to the shadows, Garrett followed the man. He stuck to the dark alleyways and shadows of the crates and building, seeking for a chance to sneak closer to the man, but he was surrounded at all times.

Time finally came when Garrett hid behind a crate. His small size and the shadow of the building made the place the perfect hiding spot and when the man came close the crate to inspect the number and contents, Garrett just had to slid a quick and careful hand to his pocket. A pocket watch, his wallet and a ring of keys – Garrett took them all, putting them away in the pouch around the belt holding his pants. He slid back into the shadow of the building, and sneaked away, unnoticed. With quick steady steps Garrett quickly left the docks before anyone noticed the things were gone. Hopefully, the right key would be on the ring. Once out of watch and in the safety of the Thieves’ Highway in Wayside, the young little thief looked through his winnings. The watch was gold chained, fine craftsmanship, with the words D. A. Beloved Son, engraved on it, the wallet had several gold coins, enough to buy Garrett food for the week, and the key ring had several keys, hopefully one of them would be the one the client wanted.

Looking over at the starnight, the moon overwatching the City in silence, Garrett took off. His client would be waiting for the key. As he rushed through the roofs, not being particularly mindful of being silent, Garrett couldn’t help but wonder. It was an odd job, being paid to steal a key. He wondered where the man planned to use the key. He was curious that was a fact.

He arrived at the address that Basso had given him. It was a small estate up in Dayport’s center. Place of wealth. Guards patrolled the surrounding gardens, so the young thief had to go around the back, snickering as he sneaked right behind the men and jumped over the walls. In the garden, under the shadow of the house he found his client, the young man that was waiting for the key. The moment he spotted Garrett he waved his hand, walking out of the shadows. Quickly Garrett joined him.

“You’re Basso’s kid, aren’t you?” He asked. Garrett nodded in answer. “Did you get it?”

Fumbling with his pouch, Garrett pulled out the keyring. The guy whistled lowly and Garrett shushed him. Did he want them to be caught?

“How’d you did it?” He asked, his eyes wide and sparkling, falling on the little thief with admiration. Garrett simply frowned.

“I’m a thief,” Garrett answered with a grin.

“Cool, well, kido, if you wanna get paid, wait up there,” and he pointed towards a window in the upper floor. “I’ll meet you there with your payment.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes, but before he could complain, the man rushed to the door. Placing one of the keys on the lock Garrett heard the satisfying click of an unlocking door and the man rushed in. With a sigh and suspicion, Garrett scaled the side of the estate, heading towards the aforementioned window. He waited for a while there, leaning against the wall, watching the guards patrol. Useless louts, yet to notice him up there. Suddenly, with a sprang the window was open back and Garrett nearly jumped off the ledge. He looked inside to find the client grinning.

“Get in,” he said with a wink waving his hand.

Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows Garrett hunched over giving a quick glance into the room. Looking around for anything suspicious he bit his lip, hesitating. When the client called him again, Garrett finally came in. It was a large room, with several dressers, a desk, a small set of fine couches and a big bed. The client was removing the jacket of his suit, pulling the winged cravat from his neck and jumping to the bed, he laid back in the bed, slowly kicking his fine waxed shoes off his feet.

He had fine cotton socks, the kind that made shoes comfortable. Garrett stared at the socks with envy, wishing to pocket a pair for himself.

“What’s your name kido?”

The young thief flinched at the question and lifting a brow Garrett watched him. What was he doing?

“Garrett,” he answered. “Where's my payment?”

“So, what did you steal?” He asked. “Just the keys?”

Squinting his eyes Garrett looked around the room. It was a messy room and it smelled of a mixture of incense, opium and a weird substance that made Garrett’s nostrils burn. He had to cover his mouth and nose with his scarf to be able to stand the assaulting scent and looked over at the man. What did he want from that house, simply lay on the bed? Seemed strange.

“Where’s my payment?” Garrett asked again.

The guy sighed and jumped of the bed. “You’re such a daisy!” Walking over to the desk he rummaged through the drawers, “I’m actually surprised you were able to take the keys. How did you do?”

Looking at the man he smiled. “Waited in the shadows,” he answered.

“That’s awesome, Adkins is always surrounded by people, you’d easier pickpocket the captain of the Watch than him,” he exclaimed looking up from his drawers. “Been trying for months!”

Grinning, Garrett started walking around the room. There was nothing of value in it, remarkably, no expensive pens, no clocks, no scissors, nothing. There was a couple of syringes, but they appeared worn out. The room was devoid of anything valuable. The only valueble items in the room were books, books in engeneering, metal work and clockwork. Garrett lingered on the book on clocks, passing his fingers through the leveled words written in gold ink. Seemed interesting enough.

The man got up startling Garrett and walked over to him. He deposited a pouch in Garrett’s hands, who suspiciously inspected the contents of the pouch and was happy to find a bit more than what he had Basso had been originally promised. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it was opened back, an elderly man, clearly one of the servants looked inside. Garrett quickly sprang on his heels ready to run away, but for his surprise, the other guy grabbed him by his arms. He revealed to be much stronger than Garrett – everyone was stronger than Garrett, he was but a small, skinny kid. Garrett was pulled to the young man and their lips crashed. The kiss sent a start through Garrett’s mind, and he pushed the man off, frozen stiff in surprise.

“Oh! Young lord, I didn’t know you had arrived,” the man started. Garrett quickly glanced at him confused and then at the client who grinned rubbing his head. “Didn’t know you had a girl over, either.”

“Yes, William. Got myself a Daisy, now do you mind?  Or will you tell my father about her also, like you did with the poppies?” He asked crossing his arms.

The man straightened himself clearing his throat. “Now, young lord, of course not.”

“Good, now scram William,” he asked and turned around, then he turned back. “Oh, and send up some tea and pastries, I think my Daisy’s hungry!” And he winked an eye at Garrett.

The servant scoffed and left closing the door behind him. The guy grinned wildly at Garrett who simply stared dumbfoundedly at him. After a few awkard seconds of silence, Garrett finally said.

“You kissed me!”

“Yes, Daisy! I kissed you!” He sneered rolling his eyes.

“This is your home.”

“Yes,” the guy said nodding his head.

“Who are you?!” Garrett asked crossing his arms. Though, in retrospective, he should have asked sooner.

“Dustan Adkins, nice to meet you,” he answered holding out a hand. When Garrett didn’t take it he left it fall.

“You hired me to steal a key so you could break into your own house?!”

“Pretty much!” He answered with a growing grin.

“Why?!” Garrett asked letting his arms fall to the sides of his body.

The guy sighed and took a seat. “Aah, you’re such a daisy! ‘Cause I was breaking curfew! And if I stayed out past my father’s imposed curfew again, he’d leave me sleeping on the garden. So I figured out that if I stole the key, I could stay out as long as I wanted.”

“You do realize, he’s going to figure out you stole the key, right?”

The guy, Dustan pouted out his lips, brushing his chin. Then he lifted his eyebrows nodding as it finally sank in. “Good point.”

“And… you kissed me!” Garrett whined surprised, finally realizing what had just happened. “Why? I’m a guy!”

“Oh my gods, I couldn’t tell, you’re so small I thought you were a doll!” He exclaimed making his voice more high pitched than normal. Then he laughed. “You really are a Daisy! You nearly got caught and are worried I kissed you? Yes, I kissed you, otherwise William there would realize you were a guy! You’re small enough and your hair is long enough to pass by an underage dockfrock!” He said shaking his head. “Don’t tell me you never kissed someone!”

Garrett frowned and touched the ends of his hairs waves. He crossed his arms.

“You haven’t, have you? How old are you, Garrett? You’re small. Ten, eleven, twelve? Older? My age, maybe younger. I know, fourteen, correct?”

Garrett tilted his head sideways. Most likely, he wasn’t entirely sure. No one ever bothered to celebrate his birthday or even reminded him of his age. He knew he was older than ten, but younger than sixteen, how old, he wasn’t sure to be fully honest. So yes, probably fourteen. He imagined he was Dustan’s age. Dustan was tall, with a pretty face and small stubble, pretty blue eyes and blond hair, wearing a fine velvet suit, tailored at his measure. He had no valuables on him, but it looked like he used to wear a ring. He had the size and the weight an elegant, healthy teenager his age should have, with young and bright features and big eyes, a kind smile, filled with mischief. Much taller than Garrett, looking healthier.

“Well, then I am certain you have kissed dockfrocks before,” Dustan went on. Not really. Garrett never had the interest so he just shrugged. “Well, did you take any thing else from dear old dad? His wallet, maybe? Did it have money?”

“Yes,” Garrett answered and Dustan smiled. Someone knocked at the door and the butler came in, bringing with himself a tray with tea and some scones that smelled divine. Garrett actually felt his mouth water and for a second, debated on staying. He looked down as the butler took a good look at him, but he seemed confused, as if he wasn’t sure if he was looking at a teenager or a child, a man or woman. Finally he laid the tray on the coffee table between the two couches and left. Once he was gone Dustan took a scone.

“Heh, too bad for him, that’ll teach him,” he continued nonetheless reaching for a small box in the small coffee table, inside was a pipe that he pulled out.  “My dad also took my allowance! So, that’s the rest of my allowance right there,” and he pointed at the pouch in Garrett’s hand. “Sit, have tea with me, have a scone and maybe opium.”

“I don’t smoke,” Garrett pointed out but took in the offer to sit down and actually stole two scones, one for now, one for later. He wasn’t entirely sure when he’d have the luxury of having such a pastry.

“Really, want to try?” And he held out the pipe.

“Basso says opium’s bad for your health.”

“Whatever you say, Daisy,” he said rolling his eyes and Garrett frowned.

“It’s Garrett.”

“Really? Well, Garrett, did you take anything else?” And he grinned mockingly at the young thief. “Because if you ask me, you sound kinda mousey, little rat. Took anything else, or did Basso tell you to only take the key?”

Garrett sneered narrowing his eyes with anger. How dared he! He wasn’t a coward. “I also took a clock,” and Garrett showed Dustan the pocket watch. “See?”

“Hey! That’s my watch! My father confiscated it!” He said. He tried to take it back, but Garrett got up, stepping away.

“Now it’s mine!”

“Not fair. It was mine!”

“Not my problem,” Garrett grinned.

“Or I can call my butler and tell him you robbed me!” When Garrett widened his eyes readying himself to dart out the window the guy laughed getting up. “Calm down, little rat, I’m just kidding.”

Narrowing his eyes Garrett watched him as he continued. “Let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Garrett asked as he tilted his head.

“I have found a solution for my allowance problem! How about I join you?” He suggested. “I’ll become a thief with you! I can be a mole! Use my prestige to get you into places! What do you say? We can take on big jobs! Split the winnings! In return I’ll let you keep the watch.”

Blinking Garrett crossed his arms. “That’s not with me, it’s Basso who gets the jobs.”

“Then I guess I have to talk with Basso,” he started and he tried to light up the pipe. “Well, little Garrett. It was nice meeting you. I’ll be seeing you one of these nights, for a partnership.”

“Don’t count on it,” Garrett said and he finally headed for the window.

“Oh, wait!” And he walked up to the little thief, he grabbed Garrett by his arms and tried to kiss him again. But this time, Garrett was quicker, being able to plant the base of his palm on the guy’s nose.

The man howled and let go, Garrett jumped out the window and into the ledge, quickly making his way out the neighbouring estate and towards the Thieves’ Highway. Only when he was down the Baron’s Way, making way to Stonemarket did he look back. That night had been beyond odd. It was better if he didn’t tell Basso about all that happened that night. As he touched his lips he flushed.

Especially the part about the kiss.

“I’ll give him the Daisy,” Garrett grumbled annoyed making way more calmly down the highway. “Got a scone at least! I’ll brew some tea when I get home. Maybe buy those wrenches from Ector and try to crack open the pocket Watch…” He thought to himself as he enjoyed the rest of the moonlight as the night gave way to dawn.

What a strange night.

 

 


	2. Jobs for Children

The smoke from the chimneys around filled the night breeze of Summer with a mixture of scents. Food was being prepared on those homes, mouthwatering scents made him lick his lips with anticipation. Garrett was hunting for food that night. Jobs had been slow that week so he hadn’t made a lot of money to buy food, but who needed to buy food when one was a thief? Garrett had all intentions to steal the bread the family in the house he was watching was making. Once they placed it by the window to cool, he would sneak over and take it. Their bad, they should have known not the leave their things in the windows, just waiting for birds and rats to peck it.

Once the bread was there, Garrett waited out till the family had their backs turned and went over to steal it. They didn’t even notice it, and when they did, already half of it was missing and Garrett was gone. A part of him felt bad for that family, because of him they would have less bread to eat for the night, but Garrett couldn’t let himself be torn by his consciousness, he too needed to survive, he too knew how it felt to scrape crumbs of the floor – then what gave him the right to do the same to other people?

“No, don’t go there!”

He mentally scolded himself as he treaded over the rooftops. He heard a woman complain about taffers and rats but he went on, pecking on the bread. He was halfway through Stonemarket and the whole way through his bread when a glint caught his eye. The young thief stopped by the edge of the roof, looking around for the origin of the glint and grinned. Down below, in full suit and top hat to match waited Dustan, using his clock to signal Garrett. The thief slowly made his way down to the street below.

“What’s the occasion?” Garrett asked with a grin as he landed behind the teenager.

The teen turned around and grinned, looking down at the kid.

“Too much?” Dustan asked opening the jacket and looking down at himself.

“For a thief? Yes,” Garrett laughed holding his hand over his mouth to muffle it. “You look funny!”

“Well, thanks!” And he bowed at Garrett who laughed a little more. “Oh! But you’re the one who needs to look up the part! All I need is to get in. Won’t do if I am all clad in black wools like a street-urchin!”

“I’m not a street-urchin,” Garrett pouted.

“How old are you?” He winked at Garrett.

“As old as you!” He answered with a frown then looked to the side. “I guess. I’m just small.”

“Aye! Small as a kid!” Dustan laughed and he followed Garrett down Moorsditch, his fine shoes echoing over the stone.

It had been a month since Dustan latched onto him in an odd thing called friendship. Taller than him, elegant and rich, always well dressed with tailored suits, vests and shirts, dress shoes that echoed through the pavement and every now and then sporting a hat. He’d follow Garrett around and go as far as inviting Garrett to his home, often telling his servants “Daisy” was over and for them to leave scones and sweets by the door, leaving the two youngsters to plot on their own about future thievings. That was what connected the unusual pair. Garrett was a thief, or at least apprentice at it, and Dustan aspired to be one. Since that one job with the key Dustan wouldn’t abandon one chance to tag along with Garrett, often waiting him out by Basso’s office. They even developed a method of communicating, using their pocket watches to send signals at one another. 

And for a matter of fact, Dustan was actually useful.

The teen looked well dressed and respectful, earning him an entering in places Garrett could not. All he had to do was repeat his family name and doors would open, then he’d open a window or a vent and Garrett would sneak in. In a way, Garrett was lead to believe he had a friend, the two stole together, trusted each other and divided earnings. Garrett had never had a friend and it felt good to have one.

So they headed together that evening towards Basso’s office, looking for a job to do together. 

“Aaah! Garrett,” Basso started with a smile that instantly died as he saw Dustan. It was a little known fact that Basso didn’t like Dustan. “And… Dustin.”

“Dustan,” he corrected.

“Duncan,” Basso purposefully repeated wrong and Garrett laughed. Who was the kid there? Him or Basso? “So you’re here… which means job, of course!”

And Basso side-eyed Garrett, brow furrowed who simply shrugged. The boxman quickly headed towards one of his desks behind and started sorting through papers, while Dustan went to poke the cage where Basso’s magpie was in. Garrett simply took a seat, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his feet on the edge of the seat, arms crossed on top of his knees and hands over them. He kept his brown eyes on the back of the Boxman. 

“Any good jobs?” Garrett asked.

“Small jobs mostly,” Basso answered. “Jeb came looking for you, needed you to crawl up a vent so you could open a door for him. He’s offering well.”

“Jeb?” Garrett asked lifting his head. “Why does he want me to open a door? Am I a locksmith now?”

Dustan side eyed him with a grin. He didn’t like working with Jeb, last time the man had yanked him by the hair and threatened to show him how he dealt with dockfrocks if Garrett didn’t do what he was told. Even if he had no idea what he meant to do with the threat, he still didn’t like what it could entail.

“Yes. I think he wants to get a hit on the leader of the Eelbiters,” Basso explained. “Fishy if you ask me. I’d steer clear.”

“Of course,” Garrett mumbled to himself.

“Anything me and Daisy can do together? I am in the need of cash!” Dustan asked instead using his pinky to touch the magpie that was trashing inside the cage. Garrett cringed at the noise and image of the caged the bird. He hated seeing caged birds, they always felt looming. 

“Daddy didn’t give you your allowance this week?” Basso sneered grabbing the cage and rudely getting it away from the youngster. “Or you wasted it on that ridiculous hat?” He added, back turned to the teen.

“Nah, I plan to waste it in dockfrocks and opium! Maybe buy you a corset for that pot belly!” The teen sneered taking off his hat. “Besides, it’s a good hat! But if you’re that envious, you can keep the hat!”

And he placed the hat on the counter, Basso narrowed his eyes offended. Garrett walked to the side of Dustan and elbowed the older teen. Quickly he looked over apologetically, who glared at the taller teen, then looked down at Garrett. 

“I have jobs for him!” Basso pointed at Garrett.

“I want a job for us!” Dustan said. “Tell him Daisy.”

“Garrett,” Garrett corrected in a low tone. “I was looking for something the two of us could –” Garrett started but was interrupted.

“I didn’t know he needed a parrot!” Basso frowned. 

Garrett actually flinched surprised at the fence’s reaction, he pulled on his lower lip and looked down at his feet under the harsh glare Basso had given him. Yes, Basso didn’t like Dustan, but he rarely bit at Garrett over it. He’d get them jobs, small things, petty things they could easily do the two. But never get so mad over it.

“You kids want a big jon? I got one!” Basso said and turned his back on the too.

“Stop calling me Daisy,” Garrett asked hushed at Dustan.

“Sorry, just you’re always so uptight like a daisy,” he hushed back. “What’s wrong with your friend? Wife kicked him out of bed?”

“I don’t think Basso’s married, but I think you offended him. You shouldn’t have said that!” Garrett whispered.

“Meh, so uptight Daisy. He’s just a fence, he has no place getting offended.”

Garrett rolled his eyes and sat on top the counter while he waited so he’d be looking at Dustan from the same level. That was the only thing he didn’t like about Dustan, the way he treated people as if beneath him. So used to the life of a prestigious noble that sometimes he forgot people didn’t exist to please his desires. Yet, he partially understood Dustan’s problem. He knew well what led Dustan there, his father controlled every aspect of his life in hopes of cutting short a bad habit, opium, maybe he sought thievery as a form of freedom. Garrett found himself looking at the caged magpie. At times he was glad he was an orphan with little recollection of his past, he’d hate to be chained to a family name, caged to a title and status the same way Dustan was.

Basso returned at last laying a paper over the counter and shooing Garrett who jumped back down, his shoes, makeshift leather bound old boots made no noise. They were worn out and there was little weight he had to put on them, unlike Dustan noisy dress shoes.

“Okay, here’s the job, perfect for you,” he eyed Dustan. “A client wishes some papers that can be found in Dayport City Court, evidences on a case involving a certain Jacob Bresling – influential people apparently. If said papers vanished it be in his favor.” 

Basso looked at Garrett. “Getting in is the problem. The place is highly guarded and I can’t find any vents you could take advantage of, Garrett,” quickly he looked at Dustan. “That’s where you come in. You must get in before it closes for the day and wait out ‘till night to open a window or a door for Garrett. You keep watch and Garrett goes up to – ” Basso interrupted himself.

He shifted through the paper. “Ah! Here. The Attorney dealing with the case is called Andrew Trudy. The man is out of the City and will be back in a week for the trial. If vital evidence disappears, they’ll have no choice but to set the guy free. The evidence will be on his office.”

A pout appeared on Dustan. “I was hoping for a job with more… action!”

“Want action, join the Watch, heard they are letting anyone in these days!” Basso sneered. “If you don’t want the job, one of my  _ other _ thieves will take it gladly!”

“No! Basso, the job’s fine!” Garrett chimed in, pushing Dustan out of the way. 

Being smaller made him often overshadowed by Dustan, which annoyed him, but everyone knew he was the real thief of there. Dustan glared at him but took the job paper nonetheless, storming out the door, the top hat left behind. Garrett looked at the door and gave Basso another apologetic look before following, but he was stopped by the fence.

“I don’t like you hanging with that guy! He’s not a thief and he’s not good news!”

Garrett sighed, he had heard that same lecture a thousand times the past month. “Dustan’s my friend.”

“Garrett, you’re a thief! You don’t have friends!” Basso reminded him. “And Dustan is definitely not your friend. He’s a rich boy looking for an adventure and you’re the easy cinch he found for it! He’s getting money and fun at your expense.”

He turned to face Basso, quickly giving a look out the door towards Dustan, he pulled his lip realizing that was a fear that sometimes visited his thoughts, the idea that he was just being used. Used because he was young and lonely. No, Dustan always split the money fairly and he even brought him scones and sweets. Yes he was rude sometimes and forceful, but he was his friend.

“He’s my friend.”

Basso growled rolling his eyes. “Whatever, kid. Just be careful! And the sleazy runt left the hat behind! The little bastard is mocking me!”

Garrett watched as Basso literally smashed the hat with a ledger, he flinched and rushed out the door after Dustan.


End file.
